Renji Abarai
Renji Abarai (阿散井 恋次, Abarai Renji) ist der Vizekommandant der 6. Kompanie der Gotei 13 und dient unter deren Kommandant Byakuya Kuchiki, den er seit seiner Zeit an der Shinigami-Akademie zu übertreffen versucht. Zu Beginn der Serie ist Renji ein Gegner von Ichigo Kurosaki und dessen Freunden, doch nachdem er gegen Ichigo verloren hat, schließt er sich ihrer Sache an um seine Kindheitsfreundin Rukia Kuchiki zu retten. In den ersten Beliebtheitsumfragen war Renji stets weit vorne, meist unter den Top 5, während er in neueren Umfragen nicht einmal mehr in den Top 10 erscheint, was aus dem Auftauchen neuerer beliebterer Charaktere wie Grimmjow Jeagerjaques und Ulquiorra Cifer resultiert. Erscheinung thumb|left|200px|Renjis Körperansicht Renji gehört was sein äußeres betrifft zu den auffälligeren Charakteren in Bleach. Er hat lange dunkelrote Haare, die meist zu einem Zopf zusammengebunden sind, außerdem ist sein gesamter Oberkörper mit Tribal-Tatoos tätowiert, doch woher er diese hat, ist nicht bekannt. Aber es scheint so, als ständen sie für sämtliche Errungenschaften, die er jemals erreicht hat. Denn die Anzahl seiner Tatoos vergrößert sich im Laufe seiner Shinigami-Laufbahn, angefangen aus seiner Zeit als Student an der Shinigami-Akademie, bis zu dem Zeitpunkt als er von Byakuya Kuchiki nach seiner Niederlage gegen Ichigo gefangen genommen wurde (damals bedeckten seine Tätowierungen seinen kompletten Rücken). Normalerweise trägt Renji die Standarduniform eines Shinigami zu denen er gelegentlich aufwendige Kopfbedeckungen trägt, meist teuer anmutende Sonnenbrillen oder ein weißes Hachimaki. Renji kauft seine Sonnenbrillen aus dem berühmten "Silberlibellen-Brillen-Laden in der Soul Society und sind ein halbes Jahresgehalt eines Shinigami wert, jedoch werden sie unglücklicherweise in seinen Kämpfen zerstört (meist in Kämpfen gegen Ichigo). Sobald solch eine Situation eintrifft, ersetzt er sie so lange durch ein Hachimaki, bis er sich wieder ein paar Neue leisten kann. Sein Traum ist es, irgendwann einmal eine Sonnenbrille zu tragen die er selbst entworfen hat. Wie sich aus dem Shinigami-Tagebuch herausstellte, sucht er auch in der Menschenwelt nach einigen Exemplaren, jedoch besitzt er was das betrifft keinerlei Sinn für Mode, da er sich unzählige mit herz- und sternförmigen Brillengläsern gekauft hat, die er sogar Byakuya andrehen wollte. Auch wird Renji öfters in einem weisen kimonoartigen Pyjama mit rosa Blumenmuster und einem grauen Obi um die Taille gebunden, draußen spazieren gesehen, doch da es mittlerweile ein häufiger Anblick ist, stört es die weiblichen Shinigami seiner Kompanie nicht mehr. Unter dem Pychama trägt er Verbände, auch wenn nicht klar ist warum. Persönlichkeit Was seine Persönlichkeit angeht, ist Renji weitaus exzentrischer, als die meisten anderen Shinigami. Seine Persönlichkeit reicht von selbstgefällig, eingebildet und großspurig, wie zu Beginn der Geschichte, bis absolut gehemmt, blockiert, niedergeschlagen und deprimiert, nachdem er von Ichigo und Byakuya Kuchiki im Kampf besiegt wurde, kann aber nichtsdestotrotz, wenn er gefordert wird, ein ernst zunehmender entschlossener Gegner sein, wenn er einer wirklichen Herausforderung gegenübersteht. Er ist Ichigo Kurosaki in vielen Punkten sehr ähnlich, deshalb werden sie während des Bount Arc auch irrtümlicherweise für Brüder gehalten und Ichigo behauptet darauf, dass sie Cousins seien. Renji hegt zudem eine tiefe Zuneigung zu Rukia Kuchiki, was in einigen Situationen schon beinahe an romantische Gefühle ihr gegenüber gleich kommt - z.B. als er sehr traurig darüber war, als sie von Byakuya aufgenommen wird und später besessen von ihrer Rettung ist, oder als er mit kindischer Freunde reagierte, als Rukia während des Bount Arc plötzlich auftauchte. Jederzeit bereit für den Kampf, zu töten und für das zu sterben woran er glaubt, ist Renji ein gefährlicher Mann für jeden, der sich ihm in den Weg stellt. Er isst am liebsten Taiyaki (= ein japanisches Gebäck in der Form eines Fisches mit verschiendenen süßen Füllungen), hasst jedoch im Gegensatz zu seinem Kommandanten scharfes Essen. Außerdem spielt er auch gerne Fußball und hat sogar seine eigene Mannschaft für die 6. Kompanie zusammengestellt, die aus Sechsmann besteht und leider nur mehr oder weniger erfolgreich ist. Die Mannschaft besteht aus ihm, Rikichi, dem 4. Offizier, dem 8. Offizier, dem 13. Offizer und dem 20. Offizer als Torwart. Vergangenheit thumb|left|Renji und Rukia als Kinder im 78. Bezirk von Rukongai Renji stammt aus "Inuzuri", dem 78. Bezirk in Süd-Rukongai und wuchs mit einigen anderen Kindern als Waise auf, Rukia mit eingeschlossen. Die Gruppe um Renji lebte davon, sich ihre Nahrung suchen zu müssen oder zu stehlen. Renji und Rukia fanden schnell heraus, dass sie spirituelle Kräfte besaßen, allerdings blieben sie bei ihren Freunden, bis diese allesamt gestorben waren, anschließend bewarben sie sich an der Shinigamiakademie, um so irgendwann ein besseres Leben führen zu können. thumb|right|Renji zu seiner Akademiezeit In der Shinigamiakademie wurde Renji zur besten Klasse zugelassen, da er im Zanjutsu sehr begabt war, obwohl er im Kidō weniger Talent zeigte. In seiner Ausbildungszeit freundete sich Renji mit Izuru Kira und Momo Hinamori an, von denen jeder es schaffte bis zum Vizekommandant aufzusteigen. Außerdem lernte er während seiner Akademiezeit auch Shūhei Hisagi kennen, der schon damals die Position eines Rangoffiziers der Gotei 13 zugesichert bekommen hatte und der schließlich Vizekommandant der 9. Kompanie wurde. Er ist ein Absolvent des 2066 Jahrgangs auf der Akademie. Nach seinem Abschluss wurde er dann der 5. Kompanie zugeteilt, doch nach Entdeckung seines enormen kämpferischen Könnens wurde er direkt in die 11. Kompanie versetzt. Nach nur einem Monat erfolgte dann seine Beförderung zum Vizekommandanten der 6. Kompanie. Seine Freundschaft zu Rukia erkaltete während dieser Zeit, nachdem sie von der Kuchiki Familie adoptiert wurde, denn er glaubte, dass er nun nichts mehr in ihrem Leben zu suchen hätte, nun, da sie eine Adelige war, abgesehen davon, dass sie beide den Verlust der Gesellschaft und des Vertrauens des anderen bereuten. Renji hielt es aber für das Beste sie ihr Leben als Adelige genießen zu lassen und sich nicht darin einzumischen, egal was auch geschehen sollte. Bei einem Trainingsausflug der Spitzenklasse des ersten Jahrgangs in die Menschenwelt, in die Renji, Momo und Izuru gingen und der von den Schülern aus dem 6. und letzten Jahrgang der Akademie geleitet wurde, hatten Renji, Momo und Izuru dank ihres Teamworks unglaublich schnell Erfolg. Allerdings tauchten kurze Zeit später einige Huge Hollows auf, die bis auf Shuhei Hisagi alle aus dem 6. Jahrgang töteten. Obwohl Shuhei anordnete, dass alle aus dem 1. Jahrgang fliehen sollten, blieb Momo zurück, um ihm im Kampf beizustehen und natürlich blieben auch Renji und Izuru um Momo zu unterstützen. Doch obwohl sie sich tapfer schlugen, musste erst Verstärkung von der Soul Society in Form des Kommandanten der 5. Kompanie, Sōsuke Aizen und dessen Vizekommandanten Gin Ichimaru eintreffen, die die Hollows eigentlich ausgesandt hatten. Bei dieser Gelegenheit warf Aizen auch sofort ein Auge auf die vier jungen Shinigami und so holte er sich Renji, Izuru und Momo später in die 5. Kompanie und sorgte dafür, dass Shuhei in die 9. Kompanie eingeteilt wurde. thumb|right|Renji bittet Ikkaku, ihn zu trainieren Während Aizen Momo und Izuru sich selbst und Gin unterstellte, schob er den rebellischen Renji in die 11. Kompanie ab, wo er aufgrund seiner großen Fähigkeiten im Zanjutsu bald zum 6. Offizier aufstieg. Während dieser Zeit freundete er sich mit Ikkaku Madarame an, der ihn im Kampf unterrichtete. Renji fand heraus, dass Ikakku Bankai beherrscht, jedoch weigerte sich dieser es im Training mit Renji einzusetzen. Am selben Tag, an dem Rukia in die Menschenwelt aufbrach, wurde Renji zum Vizekommandanten der 6. Kompanie befördert. Izuru, Momo und Ikkaku, die von seiner gemeinsamen Vergangenheit mit Rukia wussten, rieten ihm sich zu beeilen, um sie noch vor ihrer Abreise einzuholen, jedoch entschied er sich lieber daür auf Rukias Rückkehr zu warten und sie dann mit seiner Beförderung zu überraschen. Unglücklicherweise wurde er aber drei Monate später zusammen mit Byakuya in die Menschenwelt ausgesandt um Rukia zurück in die Soul Society zu bringen. Seitdem er Byakuya Kuchiki, dem Kommandanten der 6. Kompanie das erste Mal begegnet war, ist es Renjis größter Traum ihn irgendwann einmal im Kampf besiegen zu können und ihn an Stärke zu übertreffen. Handlung 1. Saga: Ersatzshinigami thumb|right|Renjis erster Auftritt Renji hat seinen ersten Auftritt, als er zusammen mit seinem Kommandanten Byakuya Kuchiki dessen Schwester und seine Kindheitsfreundin Rukia Kuchiki aus der Menschenwelt zurück in die Soul Society bringen soll, damit sie dort wegen ihrer angeblichen Verbrechen hingerichtet wird. Bevor ihnen dies jedoch gelingt, taucht Uryū Ishida am Ort des Geschehens auf, um Rukia zu helfen. Allerdings wird der Quincy ziemlich schnell von Renji auf nicht bekannte Weise besiegt. Es scheint aber so, als hätte Renji, der auf ein Fünftel seiner Stärke reduziert war, da er in der realen Welt operieren sollte, in diesem Kampf nicht sein Shikai freisetzen musste. thumb|left|Renji setzt sein Shikai frei. Bessere Chancen hatte da schon Ichigo Kurosaki, der wenig später eintrifft und den Renji noch aus ganz anderen Gründen zur Strecke bringen will. Nämlich weil er glaubt, Ichigo hätte Rukia ihre Shinigamikräfte gestohlen und sie so zur Hinrichtung verdammt. Indem Ichigo seine verborgene spirituelle Energie freisetzt, kann er Renji, der anfangs mit seinem freigesetzten Zanpakutō Zabimaru die Oberhand besaß, sogar fast besiegen. So weit kommt es dann aber doch nicht, da Renji von Byakuya gerettet wird, der Ichigos Zanpakuto mit bloßen Händen zerbricht und ihn anschließend mit Senka schwer verwundet, obwohl auch Byakuya in der Menschenwelt nur ein Fünftel seiner Kraft zur Verfügung hatte. Nachdem Renji und Byakuya mit Rukia in die Soul Society zurückgekehrt sind, sieht man Renji noch einmal, wie er Rukia in ihrer Zelle in der Fakultät der 6. Kompanie besucht und sie aufzumuntern versucht, indem er meint, dass ihr Bruder Byakuya sie schon da raus holen und niemals zulassen würde, das man sie hinrichte. Als Rukia aber erwidert, dass dies nicht der Fall sein würde, da Byakuya die Gesetze der Soul Society strenger als irgendjemand anderes befolge und kurz darauf auch Byakuya auftaucht und eben dies bestätigt, ist Renji geschockt. 2. Saga: Soul Society thumb|left|Renji mit Zabimaru im Kampf gegen Ichigo Zu Beginn der Soul Society Saga spielt Renji keine besonders große Rolle außer, dass er von seinem ehemaligen Komandanten Sōsuke Aizen gefragt wird, ob er denkt, dass Rukia hingerichtet werden solle, was Renji ziemlich verwirrt. Nachdem sowohl Ikkaku Madarame und Yumichika Ayasegawa, als auch Jirōbō Ikkanzaka von den Ryoka besiegt worden waren, macht sich Renji nach einem Vizekommandantentreffen ohne sein Vizekommandantenabzeichen zu tragen auf, um Ichigo vor dem Senzaikyū zu stoppen. Tatsächlich trifft er dort auf Ichigo, Ganju Shiba und Hanatarō Yamada, der sich auf die Seite der Ryoka geschlagen hat und ein heftiger Kampf zwischen ihm und Ichigo entbrennt. Obwohl Renji, dem nun seine volle spirituelle Kraft zur Verfügung stand, Ichigo mit der ersten Attacke von Zabimaru fast besiegte und dank seiner Schnelligkeit auch Ichigos Konter in seiner "Angriffspause" zwischen drei Angriffen vereiteln konnte, wurde er letztendlich von Ichigo mit einem, bei diesem Kampf noch namenlosen, Getsuga Tenshō besiegt, wobei auch Zabimaru zerbrach. Sich einen Dreck um seine Ehre scherend bat Renji Ichigo schließlich, Rukia an seiner Stelle zu retten. Dabei erklärte er ihm auch, warum er, als "streunender Hund" dies nicht tun konnte. thumb|left|Renji geht mit Zabimaru trainieren, um Bankai zu erreichen. Während Ichigo, Ganju und Hanatarō ihren Weg fortsetzen, wird Renji von Izuru Kira, dem zusammen mit Momo Hinamori Renjis Abwesenheit aufgefallen war, gefunden und in Sicherheit gebracht. Auf Befehl von seinem eigenen Kommandanten hin wird Renji dann ins Gefängnis gesteckt, da es laut Byakuya keine Entschuldigung für seine Niederlage gebe, da er unbedingt allein gegen die Ryoka kämpfen wollte. In seiner Zelle wird Renji dann von einem Mitglied der 4. Kompanie geheilt und führt ein Gespräch mit Zabimarus Geist, der ein weiteres Mal gegen Ichigos Zangetsu antreten will, doch Renji erwiedert daraufhin, dass sie beide nicht länger Feinde seien. Nachdem Renji aus der Gefangenschaft ausgebrochen ist, begibt er sich zum unterirdischen Trainingsareal unter dem Sōkyokuhügel, wo Ichigo mit Yoruichi Shihōin trainiert, um das Bankai zu erlernen. Nachdem er Ichigo mitgeteilt hat, dass Rukias Exekutionsdatum ein letztes Mal vorverlegt wurde, trainiert er selbst mit seinem wiederhergestellten Zabimaru in einem anderen Bereich des Trainingsareals, um Bankai auf die herkömmliche Weise zu erreichen, da er schon kurz davor stehe, es zu erlernen. thumb|right|Renji setzt im Kampf gegen Byakuya sein Bankai ein. Renji erreicht Bankai bereits vor Ichigo und macht sich dann auf den Weg, um Rukia selstständig zu retten, noch bevor sie zu ihrer Exekution gebracht werden kann. Er wird allerdings von Byakuya konfrontiert und ein Kampf zwischen dem Kommandanten und Vizekommandanten der 6. Kompanie beginnt. Obwohl Renji sein neu erworbenes Bankai einsetzt, dominiert Byakuya den Kampf und verletzt Renji schwer. Mehrere Male bäumt sich Renji noch einmal auf, um einen verzweifelten Gegenangriff zu starten und hat damit teilweise Erfolg. Das ändert jedoch nichts am Ausgang des Kampfes. Byakuya lässt den sterbenden Renji zurück und verlässt den Kampfplatz als Sieger. Die einzigen "Erfolge", die Renji in diesem Kampf für sich erringen konnte, waren, dass er Byakuya auf ein Knie zwingen konnte, was dieser zuvor als unmöglich betrachtet hatte und dass Byakuya sein Bankai gegen ihn einsetzen musste und er Renjis Stärke anerkannte, indem er seinen wertvollen Schal bei dem Sterbenden zurückließ und sagte, diesmal hätten ihn Renjis "Fangzähne" erreicht, obwohl er kurz zuvor sagte, dass dies nie geschehen würde. Renji wird von seinem Bewunderer Rikichi gefunden, der Hanatarō Yamada aus dessen Zelle befreite, damit Hanatarō sein großes Idol heilt. Hanatarō stellt allerdings fest, dass Renjis schwerste Wunden zuvor bereits geheilt worden waren und es wird impliziert, dass Heilungen einer solch hohen Stufe eigentlich nur von der Kommandantin der 4. Kompanie, Retsu Unohana persönlich durchgeführt worden sein können. thumb|px200|left|Renji flieht mit Rukia in seinen Armen thumb|right|px200|Tōsen stellt sich Renji in den Weg Das nächste Mal taucht Renji auf dem Hügel der Sōkyoku auf und wird von Ichigo damit betraut, Rukia von dort weg zu schaffen und sie mit seinem Leben zu beschützen. Bereitwillig stimmt Renji dem zu und flieht vom Exekutionsplatz mit Rukia in seinen Armen. Obwohl Renji es dank Ichigos Eingreifen schafft, den Sōkyokuhügel zu verlassen und auch weiterhin zu fliehen, brachte all dies keinen wirklichen Erfolg, da er und Rukia etwas später von Kaname Tōsen zurück auf den Sōkyoku-Hügel teleportiert wurden, damit Sōsuke Aizen dort das Hōgyoku aus dem Konpaku von Rukia entnehmen konnte. thumb|left|px200|Renji wird von Aizen besiegt Aizen befielt ihm daraufhin Rukia los zu lassen und zu verschwinden, jedoch weigerte sich dieser und obwohl Ichigo und Renji ihre kombiniert versuchen Aizen aufzuhalten, werden sie von diesem mit Leichtigkeit besiegt. Nach Aizens Verrat sieht man Renji im Krankenzimmer seines Kommandanten sitzen und Byakuya fragt ihn, ob Renji enttäuscht darüber sei, dass er immer noch am Leben war. Renji antwortet darauf, das Byakuya sein Kommandant sei und das, wenn er nicht überlebt hätte, als dieser versuchte Rukia vor Aizen zu beschützen, es sonst niemanden mehr für ihn gebe, den er um jeden Preis an Stärke übertreffen will. Die Unterhaltung wird daraufhin von Ichigo unterbrochen, der auf der Suche nach Rukia ist. Zuletzt ist Renji auch bei der Abreise von Ichigo und dessen Freunde, zurück in die Menschenwelt einer der Anwesenden. 3. Saga: Bount Im Anime wird Renji an Rukias Stelle zuständiger Shinigami für den Breich um Karakura Town. Während dieser Zeit lebt er kostenlos im Urahara Shop, was sich zu einer richtigen Folter für ihn entwickelt, da die Bewohner des Shops immer wieder auf seine Schuld anspielen, die er bei ihnen hat und ihm den Spitznamen "Schmarotzer" verleihen. Als Ichigo nach seiner ersten Niederlagen gegen die Bount depressiv ist, hilft Renji zusammen mit Ganju Shiba dabei, dass dieser sich seiner Stärke wieder bewusst wird und sein Selbstvertrauen zurückgewinnt. Nachdem sich die Bount völlig zu Erkennung gegeben haben, schließt sich Renji Ichigos Freunden bei der Konfrontation in Jin Kariyas Anwesen an, von dort aus Kariya, Yoshino Soma opfert, um die Bittos zu erschaffen. thumb|left|Renji versucht ein Kind vor den Bitto zu beschützen Später, als die Bitto in der Stadt ihr Unwesen treiben, rettet Renji dann ein Kind vor ihnen, wird jedoch dabei selbst schwer verletzt zurückgelassen, nachdem die Bitto auf Befehl zurückgerufen wurden. Darauf wird er von Hanatarō geheilt, jedoch scheint es am Anfang unklar, ob Hanatarō auch das Kind heilen könnte, da die Bitto ihm fast seine komplette Seele entzogen hatten. Später bekommt man jedoch zu sehen, dass es Hanatarō letztendlich doch noch gelingt das Kind zu retten, worüber Renji mehr als erleichtert ist. Inzwischen wurden Izuru Kira, Shuhei Hisagi, Rangiku Matsumoto und Yumichika Ayasegawa von Toshiro Hitsugaya ausgewählt, um die Bount in der Menschenwelt zu bekämpfen. Die Shinigami finden den Unterschlupf der Bount und dringen dort ein, werden aber von Ugakis Doll, Geselle kampfunfähig gemacht. Auch Renji, Ichigo und seine Freunde betreten die Höhle kurze Zeit später und werden ebenfalls von Geselle angegriffen. Der größte Teil der Gruppe bleibt zurück, um sich um ihre Verletzungen zu kümmern, während Renji und Ichigo weiter vordringen um die anderen vermissten Shinigami zu finden. thumb|right|Renji kämpft gegen Ugaki und seine Doll Gesell Nachdem Ugakis Doll Gesell Yumichika Ayasegawa schwer verwundet und beinahe tötet, erinnert sich Renji an den Kampfgeist den er besaß, als er noch in der 11. Kompanie war und bekämpft Gesell in einem eins-zu-eins Kampf mit seinem Bankai. Yumichika hält Ichigo davon ab sich dabei einzumischen und erklärt das jeder der einmal zur 11. Kompanie gehört hat, daran glaubt, dass ihre Kämpfer immer eins-zu-eins in einem Kampf antreten sollten und das es unehrenhaft sei Hilfe von Außenstehenden zu erhalten. Renji schafft es Gesell zu verwunden, worauf dieser durchdreht und was ihn dazu bringt seinen eigenen Besitzer Ugaki zu töten. Während einer kurzen Unterhaltung zwischen Ichigo und den Shinigami, dringen die Bount in der Soul Society ein und ein verletzter Renji (der Yumichikas Hilfe zum Laufen benötigt) erklärt der Gruppe, dass auch er zur Soul Society zurückkehren wird. In der Soul Society angekommen, wird er etwas später von Toshiro Hitsugaya besucht, der wissen möchte, ob Renji nützliche Informationen über die Bount besitzt. thumb|right|Renji, Hitsugaya und Rangiku halten nach ungewöhnlichen Vorkommnissen Ausschau In der Soul Society treiben Renji, Hitsugaya und Rangiku dann zusammen Nachforschungen über merkwürdige Ereignisse die in einem Wald in Rukongai auftreten. Als die drei den Wald erreichen, sind die Bount jedoch bereits fort und sie werden stattdessen schon von Maki Ichinose erwartet, der dafür sorgen soll ihre Verfolgung zu behindern und den Bount an Zeit zu verschaffen. Obwohl er Anfangs dabei Erfolg hat, bekommt er es schließlich mit Kenpachi Zaraki zu tun und gibt sein Vorhaben für die Gelegenheit Kenpachi zu töten auf. Nachdem sie ins Seireitei zurückkehren kümmert sich Renji hauptsächlich um die Erledigung der Shinigami, die von Mabashis Doll Rizu kontrolliert werden und nachdem Mabashi besiegt ist, kümmert er sich um die Verwundeten. Außerdem bringt er Rukia später zum Kampf zwischen Ichigo und Jin Kariya auf den Sōkyoku-Hügel. 4. Saga: Arrancar thumb|left|Renji taucht mit seinem Team in Ichigos Schule auf Als die Arrancar in der Menschenwelt auftauchen, soll ein Team von Shinigami entsandt werden, um Ichigo und dessen Freunden beizustehen. Rukia wird ausgewählt, weil sie sich gut in der Menschenwelt auskennt und Renji soll als ihr "Beschützer" mitkommen. Ihm steht es frei, einen Shinigami unter dem Rang eines Vizekommandanten mitzunehmen, dem er bei Kampfeinsätzen am meisten vertraut und so wählt er Ikkaku Madarame aus. Als Yumichika sagt, dass er ebenfalls mitkommen will, hat Rangiku Matsumoto inzwischen auch Wind von der Sache bekommen und Tōshirō Hitsugaya, Kommandant der 10. Kompanie, wird als Aufpasser für die Gruppe entsandt. Während ihres Aufenthalts in der Menschenwelt will Renji bei Kisuke Urahara Unterschlupf finden, um diesem ein paar Fragen zu stellen, denen der Ladenbesitzer jedoch geschickt ausweicht. thumb|right|Renji gegen Yylfordt Als dann die Arrancar um den 6. Espada Grimmjow Jeagerjaques auftauchen, sieht sich Renji Arrancar Nr. 15 Yylfordt Granz gegenüber, der ihm, obwohl Renji mit seinem Bankai kämpft, anfangs einige Schwierigkeiten bereitet, sodass Ururu Tsumugiya aus dem Urahara Shop eingreifen muss. Nachdem sie es geschafft hat, Yylfordt zu verwunden, setzt dieser sein Zanpakuto frei und Renjis Lage verschlechtert sich noch mehr. Er hat Glück, dass bald darauf die Limitaufhebung von der Soul Society kommt und sich das Blatt zu seinen Gusten wendet, denn durch den plötzlichen Anstieg seiner Stärke, kann Renji den überraschten Yylfordt besiegen. Später meint er, dass er vielleicht nicht gewonnen hätte, wenn er von Anfang an mit voller Stärke gekämpft hätte, da er so Yylfordt nicht hätte überraschen können und dieser im Kampf vorsichtiger gewesen wäre. 5. Saga: Hueco Mundo 1 und 7. Saga: Hueco Mundo 2 Nach diesem Kampf erlaubt ihm Urahara zum Dank für unbegrenzte Zeit in seinem Laden wohnen zu können. Während der Zeit die er dort lebte, half er Yasutora Sado zu trainieren, um dessen Fähigkeiten zu verbessern, da er wegen einer Abmachung die er mit Urahara abgeschlossen hatte, für die nächsten drei Monate alles tun sollte, was Urahara von ihm verlangt, wenn er als Belohnung dafür alle Antworten auf seine Fragen bekomme die Renji ihm stellen will und was der eigentliche Grund dafür war, warum sich Renji entschied zum Urahara Shop zu gehen. Auch soll er sich wegen seiner Erschöpfung, die aus dem Training mit Chad resultiert, aus dem zweiten Kampf mit den Arrancar heraushalten, der eigentlich nur eine Ablenkung ist, damit Orihime Inoue zu Aizen gebracht werden kann. Als das Team um Hitsugaya herum erfährt, das Orihime von den Arrancars verschleppt wurde, meldet Renji sich freiwillig dafür eine Mannschaft zusammenzustellen und Orihime suchen zu gehen und sie wohlbehalten zurückzubringen. Die Bitte wird jedoch verweigert und das Team stattdessen dazu gezwungen, unter der Bewachung von Byakuya Kuchiki und Kenpachi Zaraki zurück in die Soul Society zu kehren. thumb|left|Renji und Rukia kommen nach Hueco Mundo nach. Da sie mit Ichigo und den anderen, die sich zu Orihimes Rettung aufgemacht haben, sowie Orihime befreundet sind, wollen Renji und Rukia sich heimlich nach Hueco Mundo schleichen, werden dabei jedoch von Byakuya bemerkt. Dieser sagt jedoch, dass es nur sein Befehl gewesen sei, sie zurück in die Soul Society zu holen. Er habe keinen Befehl, dass sie auch in der Soul Society zu halten sind und so gibt er ihnen sogar noch zwei Umhänge mit auf den Weg. Als sie in Hueco Mundo ankommen, fragen Renji und Rukia Ichigo aufgebracht, warum er nicht gewartet habe, bis sie zurückkommen würden. Ichigo antwortet, er habe gedacht, sie dürften ihm nicht zur Hilfe eilen, was ihm wiederum Schelte durch die beiden einbringt, da sie sagen, dass sie Freunde seien und ihn daher niemals im Stich lassen würden. Nachdem diese Angelegenheit geklärt ist, setzen sie ihren Weg zu Aizens Palast, Las Noches, auf dem Rücken von Bawabawa zusammen mit der kleinen Nel, Dondochakka Bilstin und Pesche Guatiche fort. Nachdem sie in Aizens Palast eingedrungen sind und fünf verschiedene Pfade entdeckt haben, entscheiden sie, dass sie sich aufteilen müssen. Davor erklärt Renji Ichigo noch einmal, dass er Vertrauen in die Fähigkeiten seiner Freunde haben muss und dann machen sie sich unter einem alten Kampfschwur der Gotei 13, sich auf jeden Fall lebend wiederzusehen und niemals aufzugeben, der von Renji gesprochen wird, in verschiedene Richtungen auf. Renji wird auf seinem Weg von Dondochakka verfolgt, der denkt, dass Nel diesen Weg genommen habe. Die beiden verstehen sich nicht sonderlich gut und streiten miteinander, bis sie in eine Falle von Szayel Aporro Granz laufen. Nachdem er sich vorgestellt hat, enthüllt der 8. Espada, dass Renji sein Bankai aufgrund der Daten, die er beim Analysieren der Leiche seines Bruders Yylfordt Granz über dieses erhalten hat, in diesem Raum nicht einsetzen kann. Als Renji durch Szayel davon erfährt, dass Rukias Reiatsu verschwunden seit, attackiert er ihn sofort mit Zabimaru. Obwohl der Espada angekündigt hatte, dass Renji ihn nur mit seinem Shikai nicht verletzen könne, schafft Renji es doch. Allerdings findet Renji sich schon bald wieder in der gleichen Situation wie vorher vor und auch Uryū, der kurz darauf am Ort des Geschehens zusammen mit Pesche Guatiche eintrifft, kann auch nicht viel mehr ausrichten. thumb|right|Renji setzt Hadō #31 Shakkahō ein und... thumb|right|...jagt sich und Szayel damit in die Luft. Die Beiden verbünden sich, um mit Szayels Untergebenen fertig zu werden. Um Uryū eine Chance zum Gegenschlag zu geben, fesselt Renji sich mit Zabimaru an den Espada und setzt dann Hadō #31 Shakkahō auf kurze Distanz ein, was beide schwer verletzt. Als Szayel sich zurückzieht, aktiviert er dabei Uryūs Falle, eine riesige, von Gintō ausgelöste, Explosion. Szayel überlebt die Explosion, trägt jedoch fatale Verletzungen davon. Diese heilt er sofort wieder vollständig, indem er Lumina, einen Arrancar aus seiner Fracción, isst. Dann verlässt er den Kampfplatz, um sein zerstörtes Outfit zu ersetzen und sich einen neuen Plan auszudenken. Die Abwesenheit ihres Gegners nutzen Renji und Uryū dazu, einen Weg aus Szayels Gemächern zu suchen, da sie eigentlich gekommen waren, um Orihime zu retten und nicht, um gegen Espada zu kämpfen. Außerdem brauchen Rukia und Chad ihre Hilfe. Doch Szayel manipuliert die Korridore so, dass sie am Ende wieder im selben Raum wie zuvor landen. Dort taucht der Arrancar hinter ihnen ein weiteres Mal auf und setzt sein Zanpakutō frei. Nachdem die Flüssigkeit von Fornicarás sie berührt, erschafft Szayel Klone von ihnen, die bis auf einige Zeichen an den Augen genau identisch wie die beiden aussehen. Außerdem teilt er den Kämpfenden mit, dass das Limit, dass ihre spirituelle Energie bislang zurückhielt, aufgehoben wurde. Als Reaktion darauf setzt Renji sein Bankai frei, wodurch all seine Klone das Gleiche tun und Szayels Raum zerstört wird. Dieser ist darüber so sauer, dass er die Klone wieder verschwinden lässt. thumb|left|200px|Renji als Voodoopuppe Der 8. Espada meint, er würde ihnen nun die wahre Fähigkeit von Fornicarás demonstrieren und erschafft eine Voodoopuppe von Uryū. Szayel versetzt der Puppe einen Schlag und offenbart somit, dass er nun die Kontrolle über alle fünf Sinne Uryūs besitzt. Trotz Renjis Bitte hin dies nicht zu tun, zerreist Szayel die Puppe und obwohl Uryū seine Beine dabei nicht verliert, zerdrückt Szayel den winzigen Magen innerhalb der Puppe, was eine kritische Verletzung Uryūs zur Folge hat. Als Renji den Feind daraufhin angreift, wird er selbst von Szayels Zanpakutō verschlungen und wieder ausgespuckt und Szayel erschafft so auch eine Puppe von Renji. Durch das Zerstören von Renjis Achillesferse macht er Renji lauf- und damit kampfunfähig. Obwohl es so scheint, als könnte der kombinierte Angriff von Dondochakka und Pesche das Blatt noch wenden, hat Szayel die Kräfte der beiden bereits analysiert und lenkt den Angriff einfach ab, auch wenn er zugibt, dass dieser ihn vernichtet hätte, wenn sie ihn zu Anfang des Kampfes eingesetzt hätten. Bevor Szayel seine Gegner jedoch endgültig erledigen kann, taucht Mayuri Kurotsuchi auf, der gegen den Espada kämpft und ihn schließlich besiegt. Mayuri bietet den beiden an, ihre Wunden zu heilen und will Uryū zuerst versorgen, doch Renji mein, er müsse seinen Kameraden helfen und daher zuerst geheilt werden. Mayuri antwortet ihm, dass nur Kenpachi Zaraki noch kämpfe um seinem Freund Ichigo zu helfen und warnt ihn davor, dass er es nicht überleben würde, sollte er sich in dessen Kampf mit Nnoitra Jiruga einmischen, bevor der Kommandant der 12. Kompanie die Türen zu Szayels Labor entriegelt und sich über den Inhalt wundert. Renjis Wunden werden scheinbar doch vor deren Uryūs geheilt, da Letzterer bei den nachfolgenden Kämpfen erst später dazustieß. 9. Saga: Fake Karakura Town Nachdem Sōsuke Aizen, Gin Ichimaru und Kaname Tōsen Las Noches zusammen mit den drei stärksten Espada verlassen haben und Orihime mit Ulquiorra dort zurück gelassen wurde, versucht der inzwischen geheilte Ichigo, ihr zur Hilfe zu eilen. Chad, Rukia und Renji versuchen Ichigo dabei zu unterstützen, indem sie für ihn gegen die Exequias kämpfen, die versuchen Ichigo zu behindern. Ihr Anführer Rudobōn bekommt es daraufhin mit Rukia zu tun, während sich Chad und Renji um die restlichen Hollows kümmern. Als später ein riesiger Yammy vor ihnen auftaucht, ist Renji über dessen Größe erstaunt. Yammy ignoriert die dort Kämpfenden jedoch, weil er sich über Uryū aufregt, doch dann werden sie alle auf Ichigos spirituelle Energie, die von der Kuppel Las Noches auskommt, aufmerksam. Nachdem dieser begreift das Ulquiorra getötet worden war, wächst Yammy in seiner Wut noch weiter an, was seine Uniform zum zerreisen bringt und seine Tätowierung zum Vorschein kommt. Als Chad sich Sorgen über Yammys weiter ansteigenden Größe macht, erwidert Renji, dass er ja nur die Nummer 10 habe und daher der schwächste unter den Espadas sei und jeder von ihnen bereits gegen einen Espada gekämpft hätte der Stärker war als Yammy, folglich sollte er nicht zu schwer zu besiegen sein. Durch Renjis Worte angestachelt, setzt Yammy schließlich sein Zanpakutō Ira frei und die 1 auf seiner Schulter verschwindet. Er stellt sich seinen Gegnern dann als "Cero Espada Yammy Rialgo" vor. 10. Saga: Zanpakutō-Rebellion thumb|left|220px|Renji trainiert mit Byakuya Anfangs wird Renji dabei gezeigt, wie er ein Training mit Byakuya Kuchiki absolviert, während andere Mitglieder ihrer gemeinsamen Kompanie und die Kommandanten Jūshirō Ukitake und Shunsui Kyoraku ihnen dabei zusehen. Nach einigen Angriffen beendet Byakuya jedoch plötzlich den Kampf, da er meinte das dies für den heutigen Tag genug sei. Später wird er wie viele andere Mitglieder der Gotei 13 wegen einer Notsitzung auf den Sōkyoku-Hügel gerufen. Dort trifft er das erste Mal auf Muramasa und erlebt mit, wie dieser den Shinigami den Krieg erklärt und sich ihre eigenen Zanpakutō gegen sie wenden. Renji flieht zusammen mit Rukia vom Hügel und sie treffen auf die Zanpakutō-Geister Kazeshini und Gonryōmaru. Während Renji sich gegen Kazeshini ganz gut behaupten kann, wird Rukia schnell zu Boden geschlagen. Bevor Gonryōmaru sie jedoch weiter angreifen kann, taucht Byakuya auf und stoppt sein Vorhaben. Muramasa der alles beobachtet hatte, reagiert darauf und schickt den Geist Senbonzakura los, damit dieser selbst gegen Byakuya antritt. Gemeinsam mit Rukia muss Renji mit ansehen, wie Byakuya allem Anschein nach gegen sein eigenes Zanpakutō verliert. thumb|right|220px|Renji kämpft gegen Zabimaru Den darauffolgenden Tag kehrt Renji auf der Suche nach Byakuya, zum gleichen Ort wie in der Nacht zuvor zurück und während er damit beschäftigt ist Informationen über Byakuyas Aufenthalt zu suchen, bekommt er es plötzlich mit seinem Zanpakutō Zabimaru zu tun. Anfangs will er sich nicht richtig gegen ihre Beleidigungen und Angriffe zu wehr setzen, aus Angst die Quelle seiner Kräfte zu zerstören. Während sie ihn verprügeln, denkt er darüber nach, aus welchem Grund er eigentlich kämpfen will und er begreift das er die Quelle seiner Macht und sein Wunsch nach Kraft nur deshalb besitzt, damit er Byakuya eines Tages übertreffen kann. Von diesem Gedanken geleitet schafft er es einen weiteren Angriff des Schlangenteils seines Zanpakutō abzuwehren. Zabimaru ist überrascht und Renji fängt an zu begreifen, dass seine gegenwärtige Schwäche unwichtig ist, da er auf jeden Fall stärker werden wird, egal was auch geschehen mag. thumb|left|220px|Renji besiegt sein Zanpakutō Renji ruft daraufhin „Brülle, Zabimaru“ und unglaublicherweise nimmt sein Zanpakuto seine Shikaiform an. Als Renji dabei ist die Oberhand zu gewinnen, setzt Zabimaru Bankai ein und greift damit den total erstaunten Renji an. Überraschend klug, setzt Renji nun Kido im Kampf ein, trotz seines nur schwachen Talents darin. Renji nutzt schließlich die Unvorsichtigkeit Zabimarus aus und setzt den speziellen Angriff seines Shikais ein, mit dem er sein Zanpakutō letztendlich besiegt, sich wieder in seinen ursprünglichen Zustand zurück verwandelt und Renji mitteilt das es nun wieder bei Verstand sei und nie wieder versuchen wird gegen ihn zu kämpfen. Fähigkeiten Als wahrscheinlich einziger Vizekommandant, der Bankai beherrscht, hat Renji eine ganze Reihe von Fähigkeiten und ist ein sehr starker Kämpfer, obwohl dies nicht automatisch bedeutet, dass er der stärkste Vizekomandant der Gotei 13 ist. Als Vizekommandant besitzt Renji an sich schon hohe spirituelle Energie, die durch sein Erreichen des Bankai noch erhöht wurde, was auch Rukia Kuchiki bestätigte, als sie meinte, sie habe Renjis spirituelle Energie, während er mit Byakuya kämpfte, nicht wiedererkannt, da sie so groß gewesen sei und erst als sie wieder schwand, habe sie ihn erkannt. Außerdem sagte auch Szayel Aporro Granz, dass er aufgeregt sei, gegen einen Bankaibenutzer zu kämpfen, da jemand dafür hohe spirituelle Energie benötigte und er so eine "seltene Spezies" in Szayels Augen war. Desweiteren konnte Renji, als einziger Shinigami neben Kenpachi Zaraki, einen Espada (Szayel) nur mit seinem Shikai verletzen. Dies war ihm nur dank seiner hohen spirituellen Stärke, seiner Entschlossenheit (zu gewinnen und die nach gewonnenem Kampf schwer verletzte Rukia zu retten) und seinem großen Talent im Bereich des Zanjutsu möglich. Letzteres erlangte er, neben bereits vorhandener, natürlicher Begabung, auch durch Training mit Ikkaku Madarame, was ihn zu einem Kämpfer nahe Kommandantenlevel machte und ihm seinen Traum ein Stück näher brachte, denn im Gegensatz zu früher ist er jetzt sogar in der Lage auch für Byakuya ein ernst zunehmender Gegner zu sein. thumb|right|200px|Schon als Schüler war Renji im Zanjutsu sehr begabt Seine Meisterschaft im Zanjutsu wird nicht nur durch die bereits genannten Fakten belegt, sondern auch durch den simplen Grund, dass Renji sein Shikai, das ja keineswegs das eines einfaches Schwertes ist, derartig gut führt, wie es kein anderer beherrscht. Was Renji auch so gefährlich macht ist die einzigartige Methode mit der er sein Zanpakutō einsetzen kann, da sein Zanpakutō eine Mischung aus Peitsche und Schwert darstellt. Ein weiterer Beweis für seine Fähigkeiten ist, dass Sōsuke Aizen, der angeblich Perfektion in allen vier Shinigamikampfarten erlangt haben soll, folgendes über ihn sagte, als Momo Hinamori Aizen fragte, ob er Renji helfen würde: Da es nach drei Angriffen seines Zabimarus eine "Angriffslücke" gibt, in die Feinde gerne schlagen, hat Renji auch Hohō bis zu einem gewissen Grad gemeistert, um dies zu kompensieren. So ist er auch zumindest zeitweise in der Lage, mit Shinigami von Kommandantenlevel im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes "Schritt zu halten". Renji scheint zudem große körperliche Stärke zu besitzen, so konnte er Ichigo Kurosaki in ihrem Kampf vor dem Senzaikyū leicht durch die Luft und einige Meter in ein Gebäude hinein stoßen. Desweiteren konnte er den Schlag eines der stärkeren Arrancar aus Szayel Aporro Granz Fracción mit zwei Händen abblocken und den Angreifer anschließend zur Seite werfen. Später als er Zabimaru im Kampf über seinem Kopf durch die Luft peitschte war Renji im Stande dadurch einen Wirbelwind zu erzeugen, der die gesamte Fracción Szayels fortwehte. Szayel bemerkte darauf nur, dass er dafür nichts als „pure Gewalt“ verwende. thumb|left|200px|Trotz schwerer Verletzungen rappelt Renji sich ein letzes Mal auf Renji hat außerdem ein sehr großes Durchhaltevermögen, denn er schaffte es nachdem er von Ichigos Getsuga Tenshō getroffen worden war, noch, auf diesen zuzugehen und ihn anzuflehen, Rukia zu retten, bevor er das Bewusstsein verlor und im Kampf gegen Byakuya Kuchiki konnte er diesen noch fast mit seinem Zanpakutō verletzen, nachdem er von jeder einzelnen Klinge von Byakuyas Senbonzakura Kageyoshi und danach noch von fünf weiteren Klingen getroffen worden war. Nur kurze Zeit nach dieser Begebenheit war er schon wieder in der Lage Shunpō zu gebrauchen, Rukia vom Sōkyoku-Hügel wegzutragen und sogar Shikai gegen Sōsuke Aizen einzusetzen.thumb|right|200px|Früher jagte sich Renji mit Kidō häufig selbst in die Luft Da Renji die Shinigamiakademie besuchte und abgeschlossen hat, kann er auch Kidōsprüche, hauptsächlich Hadō, einsetzen. Auch wenn er sich bei einigen Versuchen in der Akademie schon einmal selbst in die Luft jagte und auch sonst nicht so gut darin ist und sein Kidōlicht, das er innerhalb von Las Noches zur Beleuchtung erzündete, im Vergleich zu Rukias sehr kümmerlich wirkte, scheint er sich seit seiner Akademiezeit doch darin ein wenig verbessert zu haben, so konnte er Hadō #31 Shakkahō im Kampf gegen Szayel ohne Beschwörungsformel einsetzen und den Espada damit sogar verletzen. Beziehungen Als Vizekommandant in der Gotei 13 hat Renji mit der Zeit viele Beziehungen knüpfen können. Die Wichtigsten sind hier aufgelistet: Rukia Kuchiki thumb|right|Ein typischer Streit zwischen Renji und Rukia Renji und Rukia sind seit ihrer Kindheit in Rukongai miteinander befreundet und beschlossen gemeinsam, dass sie nach dem Tod ihrer gemeinsamen Freunde Shinigami werden wollten. Zwar streiten sie sich desöfteren, so wie Rukia sich desöfteren mit Ichigo streitet, aber eigentlich sorgen sie sich sehr umeinander. Ihre Freundschaft erfuhr schwere Schläge, als sie auf der Shinigamiakademie in verschiedene Klassen gesteckt wurden und als Rukia vom Hause Kuchiki adoptiert werden sollte. Erst wollte Rukia letzteres Angebot ablehnen, um ihre Freundschaft mit Renji nicht zu gefährden, doch Renji ermutigte sie es anzunehmen, da er dachte, sie würde dadurch ein besseres Leben führen können. Nachdem er von Ichigo besiegt wurde, bat Renji ihn, Rukia zu retten und später kämpfte er bis zum Äußersten gegen Byakuya, um Rukia zu retten. Rukia wiederum war entsetzt, als sie spürte, wie Renjis spirituelle Energie verschwand. Aizen gegebüber sagte Renji, er würde ihm Rukia niemals übergeben, selbst wenn es ihn das Leben kosten sollte. Als er dann während der Bount Saga erfuhr, dass sich Rukia in der Stadt aufhält, reagierte er darauf mit kindischer Begeisterung, bevor er kurz darauf aus der Kurosaki-Wohnung verschwand. Nachdem Orihime Inoue nach Hueco Mundo "entführt" wurde, folgten Renji und Rukia Ichigo, Uryū und Chad gegen den Willen von Shigekuni Yamamoto-Genryūsai und schalteten Ichigo gemeinsam dafür, dass er nicht auf sie gewartet hatte und sie von Anfang an geplant hatten zurück zukommen. Ichigo Kurosaki thumb|left|200px|Renji und Ichigo streiten sich wie so oft miteinander Bei ihrem ersten Treffen sieht Renji Ichigo noch als seinen Feind an und sieht in ihm den Schuldigen am Verlust von Rukias Shinigamikräften und an ihrem Todesurteil, weshalb sich sein Hass auf ihn noch verstärkt. Er verhöhnte ihn auch, als er erfugr, dass Ichigo damals den Namen seines Schwertes noch nicht wusste. So macht er sich später alleine auf, um Ichigo aufzuhalten. Nachdem er aber gegen ihn verloren hatte, bittet er ihn, Rukia zu retten und nachdem sie Verbündete wurden, sieht Renji Ichigo als Freund und vertraut ihm bediengungslos. Trotzdem streiten sie sich oft, woraus meist komische Situationen entstehen und was dazu führte, dass viele von Ichigos Schulkameraden und seine Lehrerin Misato Ochi denken, Renji und Ichigo seien Brüder. Ishida sagt, dass Renji "genau wie Kurosaki" sei, wegen ihrem etwas wilderen Wesen. Sie messen sich oft miteinander, sehen sich aber im Kampf als absolut gleichwertig an. Byakuya Kuchiki thumb|200px|left|Byakuya erkennt Renjis Stärke an Renji führt eine ziemlich komplizierte Beziehung mit Byakuya. Das erste Mal traf Renji auf Byakuya, als dieser Rukia adoptieren will. Renji wusste zuerst nicht, wie er sich verhalten sollte und entschied sich schließlich dafür Rukia gehen zu lassen, damit sie ein besseres Leben haben konnte. Danach gibt sich Renji besonders viel Mühe dabei, Byakuya zu übertreffen, denn dies ist seit damals – bis heute – sein größtes Ziel. Später schafft Renji es Byakuyas Vizekommandant zu werden und mit der Zeit fängt er an großen Respekt vor ihm zu haben und sogar Byakuya beginnt, Respekt vor Renji zu entwickeln, nachdem dieser versuchte Rukia zu retten. Zuvor jedoch forderte Renji Byakuya mit seinem erst kürzlich erreichten Bankai zum Kampf auf. Byakuya verspottet Renji zuerst, indem er sagt, dass Renjis „Fangzähne“ ihn niemals erreichen würden, doch als der Kampf beendet ist, gibt Byakuya zu, dass seine Fangzähne ihn wohl doch erreicht hätten. Nach diesem Kampf scheint es, das Byakuya Renji noch mehr respektiert und Rücksicht vor seinen Glauben zeigt. Auch Renji scheint Byakuya nun nicht mehr als jemanden zu betrachten, den er nur übertreffen will, sondern zu dem er aufblicken kann. Ikkaku Madarame thumb|right|200px|Das Letzte Training von Renji und Ikkaku Da Renji sich schon immer leicht in Kämpfe verwickelte, teilte ihn Aizen der 11. Kompanie zu, in der er unter Ikkaku trainierte. Anfangs wird Renji von Ikkaku ganz leicht überwältigt, bis er sein Shikai erlernt und Ikkakus Training ihn stark genug macht, um 6. Offizier der 11. Kompanie zu werden. Er ist sichtbar enttäuscht, als Ikkaku ihm sagt, er würde ihre Trainingssitzungen nicht weiter fortgsetzen, weil Renji nun schon alles wisse, was Ikkaku ihm beibringen konnte. Als Renji, der von Ikkakus Bankai wusste, diesen fragt, warum er es verberge, sagt Ikkaku, das sei nur "sein Stil" und er würde nicht wollen, dass jemand anderes als Renji und Yumichika davon erfährt, was Ikkakus Vertrauen in Renji beweist. Nach Aizens Verrat bittet Renji Ikkaku sofort darum, einen der offenen Kommandantenplätze zu ersetzen, da er ihn als einzigen Fähigen ansieht, doch Ikkaku erzählt ihm von seinen wahren Zielen, weswegen Renji ihn nicht mehr weiter fragt, da er die Situation in der Ikkaku sich befindet versteht. Ikkaku war auch bei Renjis Beförderung zum Vizekommandanten der 6. Kompanie anwesend und riet ihm, da er von Renjis Freundschaft mit Rukia weiß, er solle schnell zu ihr gehen und ihr davon erzählen, bevor sie in die Menschenwelt abreiste. Renji und Ikkaku ähneln in ihrer Liebe zum Kampf einander und vertrauen sich gegenseitig blind. Izuru Kira thumb|right|200px|Renji und Izuru freunden sich miteinander an Renji lernte Izuru an der Shinigamiakademie kennen und sah in ihm zuerst einen Rivalen, da Izuru beim Kidōtraining im Gegensatz zu Renji einen perfekten Treffer landete, doch als Renji beweisen wollte, das er mindestens genauso gut war wie er, sprengte er sich selbst in die Luft. Beim Schwertkampftraining danach besiegte Renji ihn durch seine aggressive Art, was einige Zuschauer (vor allem Izurus weibliche Fangemeinde) nicht mochten und Renji geht hinaus. In einer Mittagspause stellt Izuru sich Renji dann vor und die beiden zukünftigen Vizekommandanten werden gute Freunde und verbringen bis zu ihrem Abschluss zusammen mit Momo Hinamori viel Zeit miteinander. Außerdem sind sie in der Lage gemeinsam zu kämpfen, da sie auf einem Trainingsausflug in großartigem Teamwork das Ziel schnell erreichten und zudem zusammen mit Shūhei Hisagi den Angriff von vielen Huge Hollows durchstanden. Izuru ist sehr betroffen, als er erfährt, dass Renji alleine losgezogen ist, um gegen die Ryoka zu kämpfen und hätte gerne zusammen mit Renji gegen sie gekämpft. Als er Renji nach dessen Kampf gegen Ichigo, schwer verletzt auffindet, ist er sichtlich erschrocken und gibt sich die Schuld dafür, dass er ihm während des Kampfes nicht beistehen konnte. Als sein Kommandant Gin Ichimaru ihm dann verspricht dafür zu sorgen, dass man sich um Renjis Verletzungen kümmert, ist Izuru sehr froh darüber. Während der 6. Saga: Shūsuke Amagai wurde Izuru dabei gezeigt, wie er mit Renji etwas trinken ging, da Izuru sich zu dieser Zeit etwas depressiv fühlte, da er der Meinung war er besitze keine Führungsqualitäten und Renji versuchte ihn (vergeblich) aufzumuntern. Izuru ist einer von Renjis besten Freunden, und weiß sogar von seiner Vergangenheit mit Rukia, wie sich während Renjis Beförderung herausstellte. Momo Hinamori thumb|left|200px|Renji ist mit Momo und Izuru ein eingespieltes Team Zwar kannten Renji und Izuru Momo schon vor dem Vorfall mit den Huge Hollows während des Trainingsausfluges, da sie in der selben Klasse auf der Akademie waren, aber richtige Freunde wurden sie erst nach dem Trainingsausflug, nachdem sie gut zusammengearbeitet hatten. Als sie vor den Huge Hollows fliehen sollten und Momo nicht gehorchte, sondern helfen wollte, standen Renji und Izuru ihr bei und ließen sie nicht im Stich. Die drei Vizekommandanten sind gut miteinander befreundet, da sie auch den Rest ihrer Akademiezeit miteinander verbrachten. Momo bemerkt als erstes Renjis Abwesenheit, als er unbefugt das Vizekommandantentreffen verlässt, um gegen Ichigo zu kämpfen und ist sehr um ihn besorgt. Deswegen erzählt sie Izuru davon und die beiden beschließen nach Renji zu suchen, ohne das einer ihrer Kommandanten etwas davon mitbekommt. Nachdem er erfährt, dass Aizen Momo umbringen wollte, ist Renji sichtlich erzürnt und fragt Aizen warum er das getan habe. Momo gehört zusammen mit Izuru zu Renjis besten Freunden und weiß auch über seine Vergangenheit mit Rukia bescheid, auch riet sie ihm schnell zu Rukia zu eilen, um ihr von seiner Beförderung zu erzählen. Sōsuke Aizen thumb|right|200px|Renji wird von Aizen verraten Aizen erkannte Renjis Talent und das von Momo und Izuru, seit er sie zusamen mit Gin vor dem Angriff der Huge Hollows rettete und so holte er sie sich alle drei in die 5. Kompanie, nachdem sie Shinigami wurden und manipulierte sie auf irgendeine Weise. Da Renji jedoch der rebellischste unter ihnen war und Aizen dachte, dies könnte ihm Probleme bereiten, schickte er ihn in die 11. Kompanie. Trotzdem dachte Renji, dass er Aizen vertrauen könne und dachte immer noch, dass sie ein gutes Verhältnis zueinander hätten. Als Aizen ihn fragt, ob er denkt, dass Rukia hingerichtet werden solle, weiß Renji nicht so recht was er antworten soll, da er nicht weiß, ob er mit Aizen als pflichtbewusster Kommandant der Soul Society, oder als Freund und Mensch spricht. Als Renji von Aizens Verrat erfährt ist er sehr wütend und kämpft gegen ihn, um Rukia zu beschützen, da "der Aizen, den er kannte", nie existierte, wird von Aizen jedoch mit Leichtigkeit besiegt. Yasutora Sado thumb|left|200px|Renji hält Chad davon ab Orihime nachzulaufen Während der 4. Saga: Arrancar trainiert Renji mit Chad im geheimen Trainingsareal unter dem Urahara Shop. Obwohl er sich zuerst sträubte, scheint Renji mit der Zeit doch daran Freude gefunden zu haben, da es ihm eine Gelegenheit zum kämpfen gibt. Nach Ende des Trainings ist Chad Renji dankbar für dessen Hilfe und die beiden haben die Fähigkeiten des anderen im Kampf zu respektieren gelernt. Außerdem ist er es, der Chad davon abhält Orihime nachzulaufen, nachdem Urahara sie gebeten hatte sich diesesmal nicht an den bevorstehenden Kämpfen zu beteiligen. Renji meint daraufhin zu ihm, das dies der beste Zeitpunkt war Orihime davon zu erzählen, dass sie nicht fürs Kämpfen geeignet sei. Als er von Chads Niederlage im Kampf gegen Nnoitra erfährt, stimmt er mit Uryū Ishida darin überein, dass sie ihm und Rukia zu Hilfe eilen müssen und macht sich große Sorgen um die beiden. Uryū Ishida thumb|righgt|px200|Renji und Uryū verbünden sich im Kampf gegen Szayel Zu Beginn der Serie kämpft Renji offscreen gegen Uryū. Ein Kampf den Uryū verliert und scheinbar musste Renji dafür nicht einmal sein Zanpakutō freisetzen. Trotzdem scheint Uryū deswegen keinen Groll gegen Renji zu hegen, wahrscheinlich weil er zu diesem Zeitpunkt so wie jeder andere Shinigami für Uryū war. Renji und Uryū haben ansonsten bis zur 5. Saga: Hueco Mundo 1 relativ wenig Kontakt zueinander. Als Renji kurz davor ist, von Szayel Aporros Fracción erledigt zu werden, taucht Uryū plötzlich auf und rettet Renji vor dem Arrancar. Es wird gezeigt, dass die beiden ein effektives Duo im Kampf sind, denn sie schaffen es fast, den Espada zu besiegen, obwohl der Großteil ihrer Kräfte von diesem versiegelt worden war und Renji versucht später verzweifelt, eine für Uryū scheinbar fatale Aktion (das Halbieren von Uryūs Voodoo-Puppe) Szayel Aporros zu verhindern. Nach allem kann man sagen, dass Uryū ein wertvoller Freund und Verbündeter für Renji geworden ist. Trivia *Renji scheint der einzige Vizekommandant zu sein, der Bankai beherrscht (Ikkaku Madarame ist 3. Offizier). *Obwohl Renjis spirituelle Stärke ähnlich der eines Kommandanten ist, spielt er nicht in derselben Liga wie die Kommandanten, ähnlich wie Ikkaku. *Renji hat sein Bankai im Manga 4 mal eingsetzt,während er es im Anime bereits 5 mal (8 mal, wenn man die Filme mit einbezieht) eingesetzt hat. Das Training mit Chad ist hier nicht mit eingeschlossen, da es eben nur Training war und kein wirklicher Einsatz seines Bankai. *Renji ist der erste Shinigami, bei dem man sieht, wie er den Geist seines Zanpakutos bewusst materialisiert und mit diesem redet. *Renji ist der einzige Shinigami, der bisher eine moderne Waffe eingesetzt hat. So kam er mit einem Gewehr in der Hand in die Kurosaki-Klinik und feuerte es auch auf Isshin Kurosaki ab (was diesen eine beträchtliche Menge Haare kostete). Dies fand in der 2. OVA-Episode Sealed Sword Frenzy statt. Dabei ist zu bemerken, dass in Japan ein strenges Waffengesetz herrscht. *Er ließt "Die Augen der Silberlibelle". (Eine Zeitschrift über verschiedene Brillenarten) *Seine merkwürdig verschlungenen Augenbrauen sind größtenteils Tätowierungen, worüber Rukia Kuchiki immer wieder gerne amüsante Bemerkungen macht, die Renji zur Weisglut treiben. *Für seine Persönlichkeit wurde ihm das Lied "Norainu" (Streunender Hund) von Hazu feat. III-Bosstino aus dem Album "The Newborn" zugeordnet. *Renji ist der erste Shinigami, bei dem man sieht, wie er in einem Kampf sein Shikai einsetzt. *Von den sieben bekannten Gegnern Renjis die er im Manga bekämpfte, ist der Einzige, den man ihn je besiegen sah, Yylfordt Granz. Renji besiegte auch Uryū Ishida, doch fand dieser Kampf offscreen statt. *Als ein immer wieder vorkommender Witz der Serie wird Renji häufig darin als Ananas bezeichnet, was sich auf sein rotes Haar und der Form seines Pferdeschwanzes, der das Aussehen einer Ananas hat, bezieht. Während eines Fillers, noch vor dem Aufbruch nach Hueco Mundo, trägt Renji ein T-Shirt auf dessen Vorderseite 'Stirbt, rote Ananas stirb', aufgedruckt ist, vermutlich ein Scherz Ichigos, der ihm das T-Shirt wahrscheinlich gegeben hat. Navigation Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Shinigami Kategorie:Vizekommandant Kategorie:5. Kompanie Kategorie:11. Kompanie Kategorie:6. Kompanie Kategorie:Gotei 13 Kategorie:Offiziere Kategorie:Renjis Kämpfe Kategorie:Renjis Veränderungen